Mirar atrás un instante
by GSMatsuri
Summary: Una pequeña mirada hacia el pasado de las parejas de Naruto. Serie de shots con las parejas cannon de Naruto. Shikatema. NaruHina y SasuSaku.
1. Temari para Shikamaru

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a esta serie de Shot que incluirá las parejas SasuSaku ShikaTema y NaruHina. En honor al final de Naruto he preparado esto. Espero les guste y quieran comentar. Nos estamos leyendo :D**_

 **Temari para Shikamaru**

La primera vez que la vio sintió algo que rozaba en el temor. Ella era feroz e imponente, miraba a sus oponentes con desprecio mal disimulado. Por eso cuando supo que pelearía contra ella en la última etapa de los exámenes chunnin no podía estar menos feliz, no solo era mujer además le atemorizaba.

Pero el día llegó, como todo llega, y en la arena el temor pasó a ser respeto. Era la primera oponente brillante que tenía, calculaba sus movimientos y supo el alcance de su técnica con el largo de su abanico. Temari era ruda e impulsiva pero sus movimientos gozaban de un fino cálculo que pocos entendían. Ella hubiera ganado si no se le hubiera ocurrido ese truco final. Ella le hubiera ganado a cualquiera. Comenzó a respetarla.

Fue por eso que cuando el ataque de la Arena comenzó y vio que ella era participe en el sintió enojo y decepción, no había cruzado más de dos frases con la rubia pero no podía soportar la idea de que alguien brillante hiciera algo tan estúpido. No la alcanzó ese día y pensó que jamás la volvería a ver.

Pero no fue así y cuando el encuentro se volvió a dar Shikamaru se dio cuenta que seguía molesto. Ella llegó de la nada, alejando a su enemiga y mostrándole una sonrisa irritante de superioridad. De nuevo mostró su inteligencia, pidió solo un rápido informe de la situación y uso el ataque correcto, terminó el problema en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Volvió a mirarlo y sonrío, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír y su enojo se disolvió al instante "¿Y? ¿Que tal estuve?" Sin darse cuenta él también le sonrió.

No duro mucho, por supuesto, el camino a la aldea fue lento y tortuoso. Sus amigos morirían por su culpa, porque no había sido un buen capitán. Ella no dijo una palabra en el trayecto pero soltó un sermón cuando estaban en el hospital "tienes miedo a ser herido" no era una pregunta, era una maldita afirmación y él se cuestionó como esa mujer, con la que apenas había hablado, lo había entendido tan bien. Se retiro y lloró, era la primera vez que lloraba y ella permaneció ahí en completo silencio. Cuando volvió al banco de espera ella seguía ahí, con los ojos cerrados y el camino de una solitaria lagrima marcada en su blanca mejilla. Entonces al miedo y al respeto se le unió la intriga ¿Quién era Temari de la Arena? Se despidió de ella pensando en esas cosas y a diferencia de la primera vez se preguntó cuando volvería a verla.

Pasó un buen tiempo antes de que sucediera. Ahora ellos necesitaban la ayuda, los hermanos de la arena estaban en desventaja y Konoha iba a su rescate. Él iba tras ella, no estaba seguro de porqué pero corrió aceleradamente para encontrarla y al encontrarla inconsciente no supo qué sintió pero toda su energía solo se enfocó que salvarla.

"Somos dos en uno" dijo ella cuando ganaron esa batalla, él volvió a sonreír. La sincronía era perfecta y nunca la habían trabajado, como dijo ella al estar juntos trabajaban como uno solo. Entonces Temari se volvió un acertijo y no tenía ni una pista de cómo resolverlo. ¿Por que todo funcionaba adecuadamente con ella? De nuevo la vio partir esa vez, ella siempre se iba.

La siguiente vez, él fue a ella. La arena era un lugar diferente a Konoha, era su territorio. Ella lo esperaba en la entrada con sus papeles de ingreso. Había crecido pero él había crecido más, aunque solo había pasado un año, vestía con una falda corta y una playera sin mangas. Shikamaru lo sabía, ella estaba en casa y estaba cómoda ¿Quien era Temari cuando no era guerrera? Eso tampoco lo sabía.

Se acostumbraron a la presencia del otro, en Konoha o en Suna solían caminar juntos sin decir palabra. Él descubrió que a ella le gustaba tararear una canción de cuna y él le mostró que le gustaba silbar una tonada pegajosa que su abuelo le había enseñado cuando era niño. Ella amaba los dangos y odiaba los huevos, rodeaba a las palomas para no asustarlas y las polillas no eran de su especial agrado. Pero seguía sin saber mucho de ella. Su curiosidad por ella crecía en cada visita.

Tenía buena memoria, pocas cosas se le escapaban y Shikamaru comenzó a fijarse más en lo que hacía "¿Por que me miraste tanto tiempo ayer?" Preguntaba de vez en cuando y él tenía que fingir no recordarlo, lo cierto era que siempre la analizaba pero hablar con ella era más difícil que el Go y el Shogi y pocas veces encontraba las palabras adecuadas para sacar información de su vida. Temari era muy cuidadosa y su constante estado de alerta comenzaba a desesperarle.

En su última misión como embajadores chunnin ella dejó ver un pequeño indicio de su pasado, cosa de la que nunca hablaban, "odiaba las muñecas pero tenía un oso... supongo que Gaara lo tiene ahora" comentó sin cuidado al pasar frente a una juguetería. No dijo más del tema y Shikamaru no preguntó supo bien que Temari había querido a sus hermanos toda la vida.

Se preguntó al día siguiente porqué la esperaba como un loco acosador fuera de su hotel a las seis de la mañana. Acepto que simplemente quería despedirse y tuvo su recompensa. Antes de marcharse Temari lo miró y le sonrió como aquella vez que lo había rescato. Él agachó la mirada con una sonrisa inquieta y se preguntó por primera vez si aquella mujer le gustaba de alguna forma especial.

Se imaginó su sufrimiento al ver a sus hermanos sufrir pero no pudo ir a su rescate. Mandó una carta, mando el sexto intento de una carta, con palabras sencillas deseándole que todo fuera bien. Recibió tres días después una respuesta. Un simple gracias. El conservó la carta.

Tiempo después Shikamaru recibió otra carta "no llores demasiado" decía y él se molestó. Ella sabía que él había estado llorando los últimos días y le reprendía por solo hacer eso. Salió a vengar a su sensei. Salió a hacer justicia. Shikamaru envió una respuesta "estoy vivo, mujer problemática"

Miedo, molestia, enojo, decepción y curiosidad. Todo eso le provocaba la rubia y ella parecía no darse cuenta o fingía no hacerlo.

El mundo se había vuelto loco, se preparaba para un gran ataque y cuando Naruto derrotó a Pain Shikamaru de dio cuenta que la aldea estaba destrozada. Su hogar estaba hecho cenizas. Los Nara comenzaron a levantar su hogar, tablón por tablón fueron reconstruyendo su terreno.

Una pequeña brisa le golpeó la cara, una brisa refrescante en un día soleado y caluroso. "Espero no estés cansado. Acabo de llegar" le dijo la princesa del viento. Agradecimiento se unió a las palabras que asociaba con Temari. Juntos reconstruyeron su casa. Su madre amo a Temari y él supo que estaba condenado.

Desde el inicio él sabía que estarían en el mismo escuadrón, combate a distancia y a su vez el refuerzo del combate de inteligencia. No hubo sorpresas cuando la vio de pie en las filas del escuadrón de batalla, esa vez él camino hacia ella "¿lista?" Le dijo la respuesta de ella fue una característica sonrisa "no te alejes demasiado" le dijo sin poder censurarse "estaré a tu lado" fue su respuesta honesta.

Entonces Shikamaru tuvo miedo pero un miedo diferente al que había sentido cuando la conoció. Tenía miedo de no volver a verla. Tenía miedo por ella no de ella.

Cuando se dio la orden de dividir al escuadrón en dos se miraron por unos segundos, ninguno quería irse pero era su deber. Ninguno dijo nada pues no querían despedirse. Shikamaru tragó saliva y asintió con una media sonrisa ella le sonrió ampliamente como solía hacerlo. En esa ocasión él la dejó atrás.

Cuando todo acabó el corrió por todos lados, no sabía dónde buscar pero estaba desesperado. La encontró sentada en una roca tomando agua y mirando al cielo. La sangre un rastro de sangre seca marcaba su mejilla pero parecía estar bien.

Él se sentó junto a ella sin decir palabra y miraron juntos el cielo "hoy hay lindas nubes" dijo ella de pronto él solo asintió "deberíamos tomar unas vacaciones" dijo con cansancio. Shikamaru se inclinó hacia atrás y miro al cielo, Temari puso su cabeza en su estómago y miro hacia dónde él veía. Se durmieron, en el estado de paz y tranquilidad más grande que ninguno hubiera experimentado.

Miedo, molestia, enojo, decepción, curiosidad, agradecimiento y después se unió paz y tranquilidad.

No duro mucho, y jamás tomaron esas vacaciones. Ambos, como embajadores, fueron absorbidos por el trabajo y aunque se veían con regularidad sus encuentros eran cortos. Ella parecía haber levantado de nuevo el muro entre ambos y él estaba tan ocupado que no tenía tiempo de derribarlo.

Se volvieron solo compañeros de trabajo y Shikamaru estaba irritado de nuevo, desde su punto de vista Temari le había dado la espalda.

Pero no fue así, ella siempre llegaba cuando debía hacerlo y al estar a punto de caer en el genjutsu que podría cambiar su vida por siempre Temari llegó con la fuerza de un tornado y lo salvó de nuevo. "¿Eres el hombre con quien puedo contar o no?" Dijo furiosa. Él sonrió de felicidad, no estaba sólo y ella había vuelto. Compañía.

El nerviosismo le cayó en la cabeza como un piano, la había invitado a comer, después de una primera salida terrible y llena de malentendidos por fin pudieron tener una cita adecuada. Fue solo una cena, Temari sonreía y él la miraba con fascinación.

Las charlas se volvieron de horas y horas, la hermana del Kazekage le contó su pasado y él le reveló secretos y sentimientos que pocas veces pronunciaba en voz alta. Cuando las despedidas se volvieron dolorosas y la necesidad de verse diario fue demasiada él le propuso vivir juntos. Ella aceptó y se volvieron inseparables.

Miedo, molestia, enojo, decepción, curiosidad, agradecimiento, paz, tranquilidad, compañerismo, nervios y fascinación.

Habían llegado hasta ese momento, ella de blanco y él de traje. Decidieron intercambiar anillos en un collar, algo que no pudieran perder en batalla y estuviera más cerca del corazón. En la comodidad de su hogar los estrategas solían recordar su boda como la mejor de todas. Tal vez no la más famosa pero si la mejor.

Miedo, molestia, enojo, decepción, curiosidad, agradecimiento, paz, tranquilidad, compañerismo, nervios, fascinación, unión y amor.

Amor no era lo último que había sentido por ella pero era la suma de todo lo que sentía por ella.

Así habían llegado hasta ese punto.

Shikamaru los miro.

Temari caminaba con el pequeño Shikadai por los terrenos del clan Nara y acariciaban juntos a un ciervo pequeño que comía con tranquilidad.

—¡Papá, ven— gritó su hijo. Shikamaru se levantó con pereza del pasto y fue hacia ellos. Shikadai solo era caprichoso pues cuando llegó junto a él el niño siguió concentrado en el ciervo.

—¿En que pensabas Nara?— preguntó ella con genuina curiosidad. Él ya no se sorprendía pues sabía que Temari podía leerlo con una facilidad casi aterradora.

Shikamaru sonrió y besó la frente de quién sería por siempre la indica para él —En ti.


	2. Shikamaru para Temari

**Shikamaru para Temari**

Maldito mocoso, fue lo primero que pensó al estar en la arena de combate. No era fuerte pero era listo y escurridizo y cuando la atrapó con la sombra se sintió avergonzada. El maldito mocoso la había vencido y además, la había humillado rindiéndose y dándole la victoria que no se merecía.

Nara Shikamaru, fue un nombre que decidió no olvidar. Se planteó volver a enfrentarse a él y ganarle, aplastarlo si era necesario.

Cuando ella y sus hermanos volvieron a Suna después de la invasion fallida a Konoha Temari arrojó su arma contra la pared. Estaba molesta, no por el frustrado ataque, estaba molesta porque ella y sus hermanos habían quedado como unos débiles idiotas ante Konoha. No permitiría nunca que nadie volviera a ridiculizar a sus hermanos.

Algo no abandonó sus pensamientos después de esos malditos exámenes, de vez en cuando recordaba a Shikamaru la sangre le hervía, un mocoso estúpido que lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

Por eso cuando recibieron las instrucciones de la nueva misión Temari recogió su arma y ella y sus hermanos se movieron a pasos agigantados para rescatar a los nuevos aliados de Konoha.

Gaara iba por gratitud, Kankuro iba por solidaridad, ella iba por revancha.

Esta vez le iba a demostrar su fuerza. Ganaría, ella ganaría.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba Shikamaru, lo miró escondida detrás de un árbol, el chico estaba recargado contra un gran tronco respiraba agitadamente y parecía estar pensando en un montón de movimientos que no lo llevarían a nada. Así, débil y asustado Temari no podía recordar porque Nara Shikamaru le provocaba tanta rabia.

Apareció frente a él, decidió no mirarlo y solo le pidió un análisis de la situación. Gano sin esfuerzo, era una oponente fácil para ella.

Meditó un momento antes de girar y ver a Shikamaru "¿Y, como lo hice?" Solo se dio cuenta de que sonreía cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa y ella se sintió ligeramente avergonzada.

Lo acompañó hasta el hospital, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero simplemente no quería dejarlo solo.

Ella sabía lo cruel que podía llegar a ser. Le dijo la verdad de su comportamiento de forma agresiva y él se retiró. No ayudó que su padre terminara el sermón.

Lo escucho llorar y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que ella también lloraba.

Shikamaru volvió frente a ella con los ojos rojos e irritados por las lágrimas. Temari tragó saliva antes de hablar "serás un buen líder" dijo y pudo ver su sonrisa, una pequeña sonrisa de aceptación "no hay problema" parecía decir Shikamaru. Era una disculpa a su comportamiento anterior y él lo había comprendido.

Fue la primera vez que Temari estuvo inquieta ante su presencia ¿Cómo había entendido ese chico sus palabras?

La siguiente vez que lo vio, ella quedo en deuda, su enemiga pudo rebanarle la cabeza sin pensarlo y él la había salvado usando su sombra. Además juntos, en sincronía perfecta habían ganado la batalla en menos de un minuto. Era un chico listo, ya no había duda. Y por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, eran un gran equipo.

Lo vio mucho tiempo después, había crecido y su ropa había cambiado ligeramente "ahora traes argollas" le dijo ella y él sonrió con una sonrisa de suficiencia "que observadora" dijo en tono de burla.

Había caído en la trampa sin darse cuenta, le había mostrado su interés y él, como siempre, lo había comprendido rápidamente.

Caminaron juntos por Suna charlando de cosas sin importancia. En ese momento Temari supo que le gustaba conversar con él, tenía un toque pícaro, sarcástico y gracioso para expresar sus opiniones. Hablar con Shikamaru significaba siempre estar alerta de sus palabras, él detectaba fácilmente cuando ella revelaba pequeños detalles. Él la comprendía de formas que nadie lo había hecho. Él respondía siempre adecuadamente y los silencios prolongados nunca se volvían incómodos.

Desde esa primera vez que compartieron tiempo en la preparación de los exámenes chunnin comenzaron las cartas, no era tan satisfactorio como hablar en persona pero Temari sabía que era mejor que nada.

Le avergonzaba, y jamás le revelaría, que sonrió como una niña boba la primera vez que recibió un mensaje de él.

Estaba en su casa contemplando Suna desde la ventana de su habitación cuando el águila se posó en la ventana. Temari sacó el pergamino que le llevaba y lo leyó con curiosidad "últimamente ha llovido tanto que no puedo echarme a contemplar el cielo. Estoy seguro de que tu mueres de calor. Pronto serán los exámenes chunnin ¿te has anotado como representante de Suna? La Godaime no me dice nada"

Temari sonrió todo el tiempo que leyó la carta, estaba emocionada por el mensaje aunque no estaba firmado no tenía duda de quien provenía

Mando la respuesta en seguida informando que sería supervisora en los exámenes pero estuvo decepcionada cuando no recibió respuesta durante tres días. El cuarto día Temari empaco sus cosas para salir hacia Konoha y su decepción se esfumó por completo cuando vio al Nara a las afueras de la aldea "te enseñaré un camino más rápido" le dijo. Temari no pudo más que sonreír.

Al terminar aquellos exámenes hubo un largo periodo de incomunicación hasta que una tarde mientras comía con sus hermanos un ave llegó dirigida a Gaara. El pelirrojo leyó en silencio "Akatsuki ha atacado de nuevo, Asuma Sarutobi ha muerto en batalla" informó.

Esa noche Temari mando un mensaje "no llores demasiado" decía. No obtuvo respuesta inmediata pero semanas después supo que el mocoso llorón había derrotado a un Akatsuki, el solo, y se sintió orgullosa.

Entonces el mundo se volvió loco, guerra, muerte, desapariciones, ataque sorpresa, todo lo que podía ir mal iba mal y finalmente la destruccion de Konoha a manos de Pain.

Suna mando ayuda, ninjas y obreros a reconstruir la aldea. Temari fue también diciendo a sus hermanos que era la representación del Kazekage aunque su verdadera preocupación era asegurarse de que Shikamaru estuviera en una pieza.

Le ayudó a reconstruir su casa y sin planearlo conoció a sus padres, eran una familia como la que ella nunca había tenido.

Descubrió a Shikamaru mirándola con ojos soñadores y se rió disimuladamente, ese chico había llegado a ser demasiado importante y eso le asustaba un poco.

La gran guerra llegó y volvieron a verse.

Shikamaru era el segundo al mando de su escuadrón. Pelearon un día y medio codo a codo, como el gran equipo que eran, por la noche cuando todo estaba en calma se sentaron junto a una roca.

No hablaron mucho, a ella no le gustaba hablar cuando estaba estrenada y él lo sabía pero Temari amaba su presencia ahí, el sentimiento de no estar sola en medio de la batalla. Shikamaru siempre le cubría la espalda y ella, aún contra su propia lógica individualista, siempre correría a su auxilio.

Por eso al día siguiente cuando el escuadrón se dividió Temari lo miró con enojo, no era su culpa pero se sentía abandonada. Shikamaru se fue rápido y sin despedida, ella estaba enojada.

Cuando todo acabó al fin él fue a su encuentro. Temari no pudo seguir enojada.

Shikamaru puso su frente contra la de ella y cerró los ojos. No dijeron nada, ambos lloraron en silencio. Pasados unos minutos Temari sonrió "pensé que no..."

Shikamaru la interrumpió "¿que no volvería a buscarte?" Le sonrió "no seas problemática"

Después de esa separación el empeño en la comunicación fue mayor, las cartas llegaban a veces dos veces al día y Temari leía todas con felicidad, incluso aquellas en donde Shikamaru solo hablaba de lo problemática que eran las nuevas responsabilidades.

Cuando a ambos se les ofreció el puesto de embajadores aceptaron sin pensarlo "te veré en la siguiente junta" era lo que decían las cartas. Shikamaru fue consumido en sus responsabilidades y ella también. Así que las cartas dejaron de llegar y se volvieron pequeñas notas esporádicas que Temari ya no leía con felicidad sino con irritación.

No podía pedirle nada, pues nunca habían comenzando una relación formal pero estaba irritada por su abandono y no quería aceptárselo.

Así que cuando lo salvó de Gengo le dio la bofetada más fuerte que pudo y él le contesto... invitándole a una cita.

Temari rió, después de una salida fallida por fin tuvieron una cita normal. En un normal restaurante. Con una comida normal.

Aquella vida le encanto, se preguntó si podría quedarse ahí por siempre así que cuando él le pidió mudarse juntos a una vida normal ella no pudo rechazarlo.

Él había sido paciente. La paciencia más grande del universo. Sabía bien que jamás le había entregado todo, su pasado era algo de lo que Temari se negaba a hablar y Shikamaru no presionaba. Así que cuando decidieron mudarse juntos Temari también decidió abrirle un hueco en la muralla que había construido durante años.

Le contó todo, lo que le gustaba de su vida y lo que no y de él reveló muchas otras cosas que no sabía.

Así que cuando se sintieron listos se casaron y ambos lloraron de felicidad. Eran unos llorones, eso era evidente.

La llegada de Shikadai no hizo más que agrandar su felicidad. Era un niño perfecto. Nada "normal" brillante y caprichoso.

Shikamaru siempre estaba en los pensamientos de Temari, al inicio como un mocoso molesto luego como un chico brillante y finalmente como un hombre único.

—Mamá— gritó Shikadai desde el patio, el pequeño Nara acariciaba un siervo con cuidado. —Ahí viene papá— agregó sin gritar.

Temari tomó el pastel de la mesa y salió con su hijo al patio delantero. Shikamaru sonrió al verlos.

—Feliz cumpleaños— gritó Shikadai. Temari solo sonrió ampliamente. Su esposo sonrió mientras cargaba su hijo —Mamá y yo hicimos un pastel

Temari se acercó al Nara —Feliz cumpleaños bebé llorón.

Shikamaru sonrió, ella sonrió, Shikadai sonrió.

Temari sabía que su familia no era normal, era llorona, impulsiva, enojona y berrinchuda. Pero ante todo, era perfecta porque la habían construido juntos y siempre serían un buen equipo.


	3. Sakura para Sasuke

**Sakura para Sasuke**

Era más molesta que un maldito mosco por la noche.

Esa era su opinión inicial de Sakura Haruno por eso cuando cayeron en el mismo equipo Sasuke quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la ventana, no cayó mejor que su otro compañero fuera Naruto.

Lo habían emparejado con los dos estudiantes más inútiles del grupo.

Cada maldita misión se trataba de no dejar que mataran a Sakura, siempre tenía que vigilar que la torpe no se cayera de algún lado o se golpeara con algo. Siempre tenía que estar al pendiente de la pelirosa no porque le importara realmente pero no quería cargar con la muerte de aquella chica enamorada y boba.

Sus sentimientos caprichosos hacia él tampoco ayudaban a aumentar su paciencia, era insoportable tenerla siempre rondándolo con su molesto "Sasuke-kun"

Pero aquello cambio bastante en la primera misión real que tuvieron, Sakura, claro se había apartado y el descubrió que podía hacer un equipo bastante útil con Naruto. No le agradó reconocerlo pero era la verdad.

Sin embargo la misión escaló de rango y los superó por mucho; cuando apareció Haku, esa vez que pensó que moriría por proteger a Naruto. Era su amigo, ese maldito rubio se había vuelto su amigo. Le molestaba reconocerlo.

Al recobrar la conciencia lo primero que escucho fue el llanto de Sakura, una chica llorona siempre sería, y un melodioso "Sasuke-kun" disfrutó su nombre como nunca y se preguntó cautelosamente si la pelirosa lo quería como algo más allá de un capricho infantil.

Tiempo después en la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunnin se preguntó si él la quería a ella. Sakura los cuido durante si inconsciente lapso, el sello de Orochimaru había acabado con su fuerza y ella había tomado el mando del equipo, los había cuidado con las técnicas menos sofisticadas posibles pero a fin de cuentas los había cuidado día y noche. Y les había salvado la vida.

Tal vez fue eso por lo que sintió el poder del odio cuando al despertar la miro golpeada y con el cabello corto. El poder que lo embriago fue tremendo, corría por sus venas. Iba a matar a quien la hubiera herido y lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente. Nadie que hiciera eso a una chica llorona merecía vivir. Nadie que la tocara merecía piedad.

Y de repente todo eso se desvaneció, ella lo abrazaba con fuerza. Era una luz demasiado brillante para su inmensa oscuridad. La luz lo embriago y el odio desapareció de golpe aunque recordaría aquella sensación por mucho tiempo. En ese momento, en ese instante. Ella lo había salvando.

Se planteó retirarse, Naruto, Sakura y él mismo estaban al limite pero cuando Sakura estaba lista para alzar la mano él la detuvo. Retirarse era alejarse de su venganza y no podía permitir tan cobarde acción.

Su combate no fue espectacular fue rápido a ojos de cualquiera que no fuera parte de el. Para él fue un maldito infierno. La marca le dolía y parecía gritar en su cabeza que le dejara tomar el control. Sasuke no negaba que algo no estaba bien en aquella extraña marca pero creyó que perdería y dejó que el poder ajeno lo invadiera.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de su sangre una fuerza y una vitalidad de las que un segundo antes carecía. Sujeto a su oponente y entonces su inconsciente le gritó que se detuviera. Sasuke la recordó, recordó el llanto de Sakura y sus brazos. Cerro los ojos para juntar fuerza de voluntad e hizo al sello retroceder. Ganó el combate y sonrió aunque cada parte de él gritaba de dolor y de furia.

Después de eso no la vio durante un buen rato pues estaba demasiado ocupado entrenando para los combates finales. Sasuke jamás le diría a Sakura, solo porque le daba vergüenza admitirlo, que al llegar con su asombrosa entrada a la arena lo primero que hizo fue echar una rápida hojeada a la tribuna para localizarla. Al verla reprimió una sonrisa. Ganaría.

El Uchiha había encontrado algo así como una familia, rota, disfuncional y desesperante pero al fin pertenecía a un lugar y eso le hacía sentir cómodo... seguro.

Desafortunadamente las cosas pocas veces se mueven como se planean. Justo cuando empezaba a entender su lugar en el equipo siete Itachi reapareció para recordarle que su sitio no estaba entre la pelirosa y el rubio.

Estaba decidido, empacó sus cosas, cargo su mochila al

hombro y salió del horrible departamento que le habían dado para resguardarse de la lluvia o el frío. No había obstáculos frente a él pero entonces ella gritó su nombre.

Sasuke apretó los dientes; primero molesto de que ella supiera sus intenciones y después furioso porque ella estuviera ahí, dandole una oportunidad de volver.

Pero cuando el rechazo esa oferta Sakura le jugó una carta mejor: llevarla. El sonrió, no quiso decir lo que dijo, ciertamente la chica era molestia y no era fuerte en el sentido físico de la palabra pero Sasuke la ahuyentó por una razón diferente a la que expresó en voz alta; llevarla era condenarla a sufrir como él, llevarla era condenarla a morir.

Así que la dejó inconsciente, la cargó con suavidad hasta la banca y acaricio su cabello "Se feliz aquí" le dijo en un susurro del que ella jamás se enteró y entonces abandono la aldea con más tristeza de la que había contemplado.

Basta decir que el tiempo que estuvo lejos de Konoha fue solitario. No soportaba a Kabuto y los entrenamientos con Orochimaru eran intensos y devastadores en más sentidos que solo el físico.

De vez en cuando Sasuke pensaba en aquella chica, sobre todo en aquellas noches donde la luna le recordaba a su huida de Konoha. Le hubiese gustado saber que hacía, si había mejorado o si se dedicaba a otra cosa. Kabuto le traía noticias de Konoha pero no de ella y él se negaba a preguntarle pues sería demostrarle una debilidad.. ella era una debilidad para él.

Así como los ríos siempre vuelven a encontrarse en el mar ellos volvieron a verse.

Seguía igual, cabello rosado y ojos verdes. Sasuke la miró detenidamente antes de decidir finalmente que ella también era un obstáculo para alcanzar su máximo poder. Debía romper relación con ella como con Naruto. Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo esa vez. Su fuerza le sorprendió y sus lágrimas le conmovieron. No pudo hacerlo, de alguna forma acercarse a ella era más doloroso que luchar contra su ex-amigo.

La siguiente vez fue decidido, o eso creyó. La iba a matar de forma rápida para no sufrir. Ella ni siquiera se movió, vio sus intenciones y ni siquiera pestañeo. ¿Estaba impactada o sabía que Sasuke no podría hacerlo? Jamás lo pregunto. Pero se retractó, supo que no podía hacerlo antes de que Naruto interviniera.

Finalmente llegó la gran guerra. El equipo siete reunido.

Sakura atacó primero, Sasuke sonrió sin disimulo, la chica era fuerte, hábil e inteligente. Se movieron rápido, juntos y en sincronía como si siempre hubieran entrenando juntos.

Cuando él cayó en aquella dimensión arenosa intentó no entrar en desesperación. Dentro de si supo que lo sacarían de ahí. Sakura no le falló, con ayuda de Obito, abrió un portal para sacarlo.

Pensó que no lo lograría, pudo ver en ella la desesperanza al cerrarse el portal y justo entonces el cambio lugar con el chaleco ninja y la abrazo antes de que la chica se desmayara.

Se miraron por segundos que se sintieron horas. Ninguno sonrió o hablo tan solo se observaron ¿Lo estaba perdonando? ¿Lo estaba odiando? Jamás preguntó; lo único que sabía es que ella había dado toda su energía para salvarlo.

Al final la volvió a dejar pero esa vez se despidió como debía y le prometió volver. Siempre volvía... lejos pero no ausente. Solo Sakura lo entendía.

..

Sasuke levantó la mirada y dejó el kunai recién afilado en el piso. Sakura lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta —¿Vienes a comer?— preguntó con una sonrisa —Sarada está dormida— agregó.

Sasuke se levantó del piso y se estiró —Tu comida ha mejorado— dijo el burlonamente

—Cállate Uchiha Sasuke o no te daré nada.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente —Vamos a comer... Uchiha Sakura.

Ella le sonrió y el acaricio su rosado cabello. Estaba en casa, estaba con su familia.


	4. Sasuke para Sakura

**Sasuke para Sakura**

Siempre fue demasiado, demasiado guapo, demasiado inteligente, demasiado veloz, demasiado fuerte, demasiado rencoroso, demasiado oscuro.

Y siempre fue demasiado amor de su parte.

Podía recordar a la perfección el primer día en la academia cuando lo vio, un niño de ojos grandes y negros con el cabello alborotado y una sonrisa nerviosa.

No lo amaba, por supuesto, pero le pareció notable aquella vez. Poco después reapareció con los mismos ojos grandes y negros pero sin sonrisa. Ella no tardó en enterarse que toda su familia había sido asesinada y sin hacer muchas preguntas vio como el chico se alejaba de todos.

Pero no lo amaba, se encaprichó con él años después cuando en la academia todas lo miraban como el chico genial de semblante sereno y habilidades incomparables.

Y al estar asignada al mismo equipo que él y tener que pasar varios días a su lado comenzó a creer que realmente le gustaba, no era solo "genial" y misterioso; era genial y valiente.

Supo que lo amaba unos meses después, cuando creyó que moriría a manos de Haku, al verlo tendido e inconsciente ella no pudo más que llorar. Aunque no lo comprendía del todo en ese momento Sakura sentía que una parte desconocida de ella también había muerto.

Pero no fue así, cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos Sakura le abrió el corazón por completo.

Los exámenes chunnin le revelaron una faceta del chico hasta entonces desconocida. Sasuke tenía miedo, no, estaba aterrado pero lo logró, ella lo vio moverse y salvarlos.

Sasuke daba miedo, no como el miedo que siente una chica al acercarse a un chico sino como el miedo que siente un ratón al ser visto por una serpiente. Sasuke asustaba, cuando se levanto de su inconsciencia con todas esas marcas en el cuerpo Sakura sintió terror del chico. Pero se levanto, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo, lo abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello y él se detuvo.

Jamás se lo dijo, no le dijo ni le diría nunca lo aterrada que había estado de él y él jamás lo preguntó.

El terror se difuminó con rapidez cuando la preocupación le cayó encima. Y en la tercera etapa de los exámenes Sakura miraba cada movimiento del combate, cada pequeño gesto del chico en espera de que aquellas marcas hubieran desaparecido.

Él quería desaparecer, ella lo supo por intuición no podría explicar cómo si le preguntaran. Pero lo supo, se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo a la puerta de Konoha.

Lo encontró de camino, se iba. Le pidió que se quedara, que la llevara, que recapacitara, le dijo que le daría todo su amor pero él se fue. Ella se sintió abandonada.

El sentimiento de abandono no la dejo nunca, varias veces en la comodidad de su habitación se preguntaba porque sentía que una parte de ella se había muerto si jamás había entablado una relación amorosa con el Uchiha.

Se dijo varias veces que lo superaría pero no pudo hacerlo. El dolor crecía en su pecho solo con pensar en él. Le gustaría saber, al menos, si comía bien.

La siguiente vez que lo vio, él había crecido. Pero ella lo veía como siempre, encerrado en sí mismo. Se escapó esa vez.

Se escapó más veces. Sakura llegó a pensar que jamás lo alcanzaría sin importar cuánto se esforzara.

Y entonces él fue hacia ella, con una mirada enloquecida, la iba a matar.

Ella no se movió.

Lo vio en sus ojos antes de que él mismo lo viera, Sasuke no podría matarla. Detrás de aquella mirada de locura y oscuridad la chica vio el destello de una esperanza. Él pensaba que pasaría si ella desaparecía del mundo.

Nadie lo entendería más que ellos dos. Nadie entendería lo bien que podían leerse y lo bien que podían reflejarse en el otro. Nadie más que Sakura entendería lo más profundo del dolor de Sasuke.

Al llegar la gran guerra Sakura supo que él llegaría, fue la única no sorprendida de verlo. Lo estaba esperando.

Sasuke le sonrió, una sonrisa fugaz casi tímida que significó el mundo para ella.

Y entonces se lo arrebataron. Cuando fue enviado a otra dimensión Sakura creyó que todo estaba todo perdido pero junto con Óbito hizo todo lo humanamente posible para devolverlo.

Llevo sus fuerzas más allá de su limite y con el último esfuerzo gritó su nombre.

Sasuke la sostuvo antes de desmayarse y se miraron largo rato.

Y detrás de aquella mirada llena de poder Sakura vio el cansancio de Sasuke, vio la oscuridad ceder ante su presencia. Vio las murallas de Sasuke romperse y solo entonces pudo ver la infinita tristeza que guardaba el chico.

Sakura lo amo aún más.

.

Sakura entro a casa y dejó las compras en la mesa. Se asustó un momento pero luego sonrió al ver al hombre acostado en el sofá durmiendo profundamente.

Intentó no hacer ruido pero las bolsas de las compras la traicionaron y lograron despertar al chico.

Sasuke sonrió —Volví— dijo con voz ronca

Sakura le sonrió en respuesta —Siempre vuelves— dijo en tono burlón y Sasuke torció la sonrisa dándose por vencido ante la chica.


End file.
